


Совет да любовь

by RagniAlkari



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: О глупых животных и семейных ценностях.
Relationships: Abi/Shu-Ten (Akatsuki no Yona)
Kudos: 3





	Совет да любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Семейное гнездо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023122) by [Rina_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince). 



> Написано для fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2019 в рамках этапа внутрикомандного феста "Колесо Года: Остара". Текстовая версия стрипа, нарисованного там же и тогда же.  
>   
> Бета: [Rina_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince)

— Твоя курица! — орёт Шутэн с порога, и замок, кажется, вздрагивает до основания. — Твоя блядская курица снова обгадила мне всё копьё! Предупреждаю в хер знает какой, но в последний раз: ещё одна капля её дерьма на оружии, и я к ебене матери сверну ей шею!

Аби, в отличие от замка, не вздрагивает и лишь флегматично приподнимает бровь.

— Ну, попробуй. Подумаешь, на одного дракона у короля станет меньше.

— На которого именно меньше, ещё не известно, но курице это в любом случае будет уже без разницы, — зло рявкает в ответ Шутэн. Копьё он, недолго думая, с грохотом бросает прямо на стол, мстительно свалив с него пару свитков, и вытирает невзрачное сероватое пятнышко с наконечника мятым клочком бумаги. — Дрессировать надо своих животных, если ты не в курсе.

— Вот да, королю это тоже не помешало бы знать.

— Чего?!

Замок вздрагивает во второй раз, и откуда-то из его внутренних залов доносится раздражённый голос Гуэна:

— Да хватит уже, вы оба! Как склочные старики на базаре, ну в самом деле! Сто лет женатые!

Шутэн от такого известия разве что не плюётся, подхватывает драгоценное копьё и с топотом вылетает из замка. Аби тяжко вздыхает от невозможности ввиду хорошего воспитания последовать его примеру и принимается собирать с пола свитки.

— А птичка у вас вместо дочери! — добивает Гуэн.

За окном раздаётся короткий рык, а откуда-то из-за стены сдавленный хохот Хирю.

Аби мрачно подпирает голову ладонью и резюмирует шёпотом:

— Идиотизм.

Он успевает дочитать начатый свиток всего лишь до половины, когда дверь вновь распахивается, являя взору всё такой же недовольный жизнью лик Шутэна. Приправленный, однако, нехарактерной задумчивостью.

— Идём, — бросает он, — дело есть.

Звучит это как-то так, что Аби внезапно чувствует любопытство и заинтригованно поднимается с места. Идти приходится совсем недалеко — буквально в десятке шагов от стен замка на небольшом дереве обнаруживается то самое обещанное дело. А если точнее — гнездо. В гнезде — яйцо. А над гнездом — возмущённо чирикающая птица. До боли знакомая.

— Вот, — объявляет Шутэн. — Говорил же — тупая курица. Кто ж так низко вьёт гнёзда, сожрёт же первая кошка.

У Аби от удивления не находится слов, чтобы достойно ответить и оправдать ум питомца. Он только хмыкает и озадаченно пожёвывает губу. Действительно ведь сожрёт. Не поспоришь.

Шутэн тем временем хмуро пыхтит и кивком указывает на птицу.

— Поймай свою дуру, чтоб на меня не бросалась. Повыше закину.

И, в общем-то, Аби едва ли не впервые в жизни готов согласиться с его дурным предложением. Он даже почти открывает для этого рот, когда из-за плеча раздаётся ехидный смешок и до отвращения жизнерадостный голос Гуэна:

— Что, внуков ждёте?

— Совет да любовь! — добавляет из окна Хирю.

И замок вздрагивает в третий раз.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Семейное гнездо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023122) by [Rina_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince)




End file.
